Incredible Games
Incredible Games was a children's game show. It included a variety of games, performed by a team of three contestants, between the ages of 10 and 13. The show itself was set in a fictional skyscraper (which was depicted in the titles by a London council tower block, Trellick Tower, in North Kensington) with a talking lift. Gameplay The aim of the show was to complete each game (set on a "floor" of the skyscraper), gradually rising up the tower. In the first series this climaxed in the alphabet soup game, and in the second series upon reaching the penthouse, where prizes could be won. In series two if a player lost a game, they were sent to the "basement" of the tower (the laundry room), and the other players had to take the lift back down to rescue them. In the first series the lift doors would open directly into game, whereas in the second series the lift doors would open to a generic corridor which had a series of doors, with a light above a door in the corridor indicating the relevant room. On occasions during the second series the lift door would open to reveal a darkened corridor with the dark knight walking slowly to the lift, which required the contestants to quickly shut the lift doors. Two of the more famous games were 'Alphabet Soup' and 'The Dark Knight'. The first game was where giant letters had to be fished out of a swimming pool (ostensibly a soup bowl) to make words on the "fridge". In the second game the contestants had to move from square to square on a chess board (they could only move one space per turn, and every forward movement had to be followed by a sidestep), until they reached the end. The catch was that the "dark knight" was attempting to stop them, though he could only see the player's last move which was lit up. Other Games *'The Victorian Schoolmaster' – Contestants, dressed in Victorian school uniform, would enter a Victorian schoolroom and be greeted by the ghost of a Victorian Schoolmaster with his "magic stick o' gunge". The contestants, who would be picked on randomly, would have to answer the question one question later. If they got three wrong then they were majorly gunged. Unlike other games, this was the only game that involved gunge. *'Radioactive Balloons' – Balloons full of radioactive slime had to be passed around a course except that the kids couldn't see what they were doing, because the ballons were on the opposite side of the wall with small spaces for their lands around the room. The the two players had to keep passing the balloons between each other in order to get the balloon to the top. This game was rarely won. *'Laundry Baskets' – The player(s) who lost would each be locked in one compartment in the Basement of the Tower. However, there were only a few compartments. They were penalised levels for having to do this but they'd lose even more levels if they took too long trying to find and release the players from the Baskets. *'Plumbing' – Played similar to Alphabet Soup, except this game was played in a flooded room that was knee-deep. The object of the game was simple: to prevent any further flooding from these bendy pipes. There were approximately three pipes pumping water into the chamber as the team entered the room. The team had to connect and screw up the in-pipes to matching out-pipes, with no obvious clues as to which fitted which, so guesswork and luck came into play. This game was won on several occasions. *'Penthouse' (Series 2 only) – . Hidden in the Penthouse Suite were four Prize Keys and some fake ones. Using the time they had (a set time take away a couple of seconds for each level below a certain amount they acheived before coming here) they had to find the four keys and put them into the board. They won a prize four each key they found, and if they got all four they were given an experience of some sort. Trivia A special celebrity edition of the show was aired at the end of the first series. Philippa Forrester, Keith Chegwin, and Rowland Rivron were featured as the contestants in that edition. Simon Shelton would later gain fame as the purple Teletubby, Tinky Winky. Future Big Brother 5 contestant Marco Sabba was a contestant on this show when he was a kid. David Walliams eventually created and starred in the BBC sketch-comedy show Little Britain, along with future Shooting Stars cast member Matt Lucas. Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Action & Adventure Category:Kid shows Category:BBC Shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1994 premieres Category:1995 endings